Déclaration Sanglante
by KimaPanda
Summary: Le Geek est à nouveau nez à nez avec le Patron, mais cette fois ci tout est différent.. Une nouvelle agression, et aussi la dernière.. /OS/Geetron/


_C'était une journée normale pour le Geek, Mathieu était parti voir Antoine, Le Hippie était dans la chambre du Panda et ils dansaient et chantaient, tandis que le Prof comme à son habitude, ne sortait pas de son laboratoire. Ne restait plus que lui, dans le salon en train de jouer avec sa console, et le Patron qui l'épiait, clope à la bouche, depuis la porte de la cuisine.._

 _-Alors gamin, tu joues à quoi?_

 _-P..Patron?! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?! Lança le Geek qui avait peur de l'homme en noir._

 _-Quelle question.. Je suis venu m'amuser, étant donné que personne n'est là dans la maison.._

 _La voix rauque du pervers terrorisait le Geek, et il avait déjà deviné ce qu'il allait subir si il ne s'enfuyait pas. Pourtant ses jambes refusaient de bouger, et ce n'était franchement pas le moment._

 _-J'ai jamais vraiment baisé avec toi tu sais? Reprit le Patron._

 _-Patron laisse moi ! répondit la pauvre victime d'une voix faible._

 _Le pervers criminel s'approcha du Geek et celui-ci respira alors l'odeur de tabac froid que dégageait son bourreau. Il lui souffla dans l'oreille une phrase, mais très expressive pour sa victime: « Monte dans ma chambre, tout de suite, sinon tu ne feras qu'aggraver ton cas ». D'un seul coup ses jambes ses débloquèrent sous l'effet de la peur sans doute, et le gameur obéit. Tandis qu'il montait les escaliers la peur grandissait en lui.. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la chambre, la même odeur que le Patron dégageait agressa ses narines.. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit noir, comme le reste de la chambre, et décida d'attendre, pour ne pas s'attirer la colère du propriétaire de la chambre.. Une dizaine de minutes après que le Geek soit entré dans la chambre, le Patron y entra.._

 _-Tu sais ce qu'on va faire gamin?_

 _-Je ne veux pas.._

 _-Ah ah mais je m'en fous de ce que tu veux, tu vas faire ce que je dis !_

 _Sachant qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face au Patron, il se tut et attendit que le sort tombe, les larmes aux coins des yeux._

 _Soudain le Patron s'avança, sourire carnassier aux lèvres, et commença par enlever sa veste. Le Geek le regardait, comme paralysé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le criminel s'en prenait à lui, mais il avait tout de même peur, une peur incontrôlable qui l'empêchait de bouger, comme dans le salon quelques minutes plus tôt._

 _-Tu sais gamin, j't'aimes bien, ça va être marrant de te voir hurler. Lui lança le Patron avec un air de défi dans la voix._

 _Il allongea le Geek et se mît à califourchon sur lui, tout en commençant à suçoter le cou du jeune garçon. Jamais il n'avait été aussi doux avec lui.. Il passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux du Geek, puis l'autre sous son t-shirt pour jouer de ses doigts avec l'un de ses tétons. Lorsqu'il se releva légèrement, le Geek put apercevoir les yeux de son agresseur par dessus ses lunettes.. Il avait des yeux rouge sang, comme les monstres de son enfance, comme son pire cauchemar.. Et passant outre la peur, il fixa le Patron dans les yeux, finalement, quand il n'était pas méchant, il aimait bien le Patron.. Malgré que ce soit son double à quelques détails près, il trouvait cet homme très.. Attirant. Et en pensant à ça, ses yeux rouges n'intimidaient plus le jeune gameur.. Soudain une violente gifle vînt le tirer de ses penser, et il se rappela qu'il était dans la chambre du Patron, en dessous de lui par ailleurs.._

 _-Tu m'écoutes le mioche ?! Cria le Patron visiblement en colère._

 _-Je.. Désolé.. Les larmes qui perlaient déjà aux coins de ses yeux menacèrent de couler._

 _-Je disais donc, tu as déjà baisé un mec?_

 _-Laisse moi je t'en supplie… Implora le Geek les larmes coulants à flots désormais._

 _Et il se prit une seconde gifle._

 _-Je t'ai dis, tu fais ce que je dis, et surtout tu te la fermes ! Hurla-t-il cette fois ci, effrayant encore plus son double situé en dessous de lui._

 _-Alors maintenant,-reprit-il- je vais allé jusqu'au bout, fallait pas m'énerver gamin.._

 _Le dit « gamin » se mît alors à hurler, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, la vision du pervers le violant en tête._

 _-LA FERMES ! Et il se prit nouveau un gifle, mais beaucoup plus violente, le faisant saigner du nez, et faute d'un excès d'émotions sûrement, il s'évanouit._

 _Alertés par le bruit le Panda accourut dans la chambre du criminel, et découvrit le Geek, inerte sur le lit, enjambé par le Patron._

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez?! Cria-t-il, courant au chevet du Geek pour se rendre compte de son état._

 _-Je t'ai pas autoriser à entré la pluche, je crois._

 _-Alors toi ! Ta gueule ! Répliqua aussitôt le Panda._

 _Il transporta alors le petit gameur dans son lit, pour qu'il se repose._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla, il faisait nuit et il était dans son lit. Il était propre, le Patron n'avait peut-être pas eu envie de le faire avec quelqu'un d'évanouit. Il se sentait mal, car il était sauvé certes pour l'instant, mais qui disait que son bourreau ne reviendrait pas le lendemain, ou même la nuit pour terminé ce qu'il avait commencé.. Il se leva, s'assit sur la chaise devant son bureau, puis déchira une feuille pour y noter quelque chose. Soudain une crise d'angoisse le prit, et tout les supplices que lui avaient fait subit le Patron ressurgirent uns à uns. Terrorisé, n'arrivant plus à contrôler ses sentiments, le pauvre Geek ne prit pas le temps de prendre des affaires avec lui; il sortit de sa chambre, dévala les escaliers et sorti de la maison en trombe. Il courait, il pleurait aussi désormais, et il avait froid, quelle idée de sortir en t-shirt un soir d'hiver.. Il ne savait pas ou il allait et il s'en fichait pas mal, il était maintenant à quelques immeubles du sien. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit,et même en courant comme il n'avait jamais courut il mourait toujours de froid.. Mais seulement vu qu'il ne regardait pas où il allait, plongé dans ses pensées et idées noires, sans s'en rendre compte il courrait sur la chaussée et un chauffard ivre arriva à toute vitesse au coin de la rue. Le pauvre jeune homme n'eût pas le temps de s'en apercevoir qu'il se faisait percuter par la voiture et projeter à 5mètres de là.. Le chauffard ne s'est pas arrêté, laissant le Geek se vider de son sang sur le bas côté.. Il essaya de crier à l'aide mais il avait tellement mal qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler. Il souffrait terriblement, il devait bien avoir des côtes cassés.. Mais ce qu'il se dit surtout, c'est qu'avant de mourrir, il aurait voulu revoir une dernière fois sa famille.. La famille « SLG ». Il murmura ses derniers mots, qui furent « désolé Mathieu, Panda, Hippie, Prof et Patron.. ». C'est tard dans la nuit que Mathieu rentrant de chez son ami Antoine Daniel, découvrit le jeune homme allongé dans une marre de sang. Mathieu ne sachant pas comment réagir vérifia son pouls.. Rien. Étant donné la marre de sang dans laquelle il baignait, il ne prit pas la peine de tenter quelque chose, le Geek était mort. Il resta bien deux heures à pleurer sur le corps de son ami, car oui même si il le martyrisait tout le temps, il aimait beaucoup ce petit bout de garçon.. C'est en levant enfin les yeux que Mathieu découvrit que le petit tenait un papier dans sa main, sur lequel était écrit « Patron je t'aime »._


End file.
